


Stars (Nightberry)

by Kamikaze_Wizard04



Series: Nightberry [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is dead, Fate & Destiny, Fate is a dick, M/M, Nightmares, Noctis doesn´t trust his dad, Overprotective Older Brother, all the good guys are assholes, don´t mess with Noctis, especially Ink, give him a hug, he´ll murder you, moon is a ball of sunshine, poor Nightmare, ship children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Wizard04/pseuds/Kamikaze_Wizard04
Summary: Boomermare and Blue have babies. The rest you must discover yourself ;)
Relationships: Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, Nightmare/Blueberry, Nightmare/Swap Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightberry
Series: Nightberry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967968
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Stars (Nightberry)

A tall, approximately 1.95 meter, a seemingly black skeleton was sitting on the edge of a small cliff. Were his bones actually that dark? Not really, instead, he was covered in tar-like goop. The only difference was it not being as sticky.  
This stupid goop was ruining all his clothes as it tends to make them appear black, even though they never were before.  
But the skeleton knew it was his own damn fault, for eating the dark apple all those years ago.  
It corrupted, changed him forever.  
Was it for the worst, maybe? Despite all that the negative guardian stopped caring centuries ago, it is not like anyone cared for him either. Even if his stupid brother always insisted he does.  
There is only one thing or better said, one person that matters.   
His beacon in the dark. His little Star.

Blue.

His Star has saved the dark skeleton when he was at his lowest. Nightmare thought he was forever lost in the darkness, but once he met Blue everything changed.  
It may have been a bit selfish of him to kidnap the small skeleton, it was worth it nonetheless.  
Blue had been too sweet towards him and the gang, despite being held hostage officially.  
The smaller even taught Nightmare how to cook.  
God, he can still taste the tacos they had for lunch. They were perfect, just like his Nightlight.  
But his favorite moment was definitely the one time Blue fell asleep in his arms before they started dating of course.

Nightmare started grinning as he turned his head to the right. Looking down at those two beautiful lapis eye lights. They were as gorgeous as the actual mineral.  
Just looking at Blue filled his, normally dark, soul with waves of pure joy.  
He cannot even remember the last time he had been happy without the smaller. The memory hit his head, 500 years. Half a millennium is a long, long time, even for an immortal being.  
Nightmare felt his Star shuffling, oh boy, he was a violet blushing mess again.  
He laughed a little and moved Blue into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around his lover. He purred and blushed worse as Blue went up to plant a kiss on his lips (screw logic).   
He was too gay for this little skeleton and he knew it.   
Blue's eyes shined with joy and love, while the petite skeleton wrapped his arms around the taller´s waist, burying his face in Nightmare's shirt.  
A couple of minutes later the taller heard soft snoring coming from in his lap. He just went to pat Blue's head, humming a soothing lullaby.

The stars really shined bright tonight.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nightmare woke up and looked to his right. Blue was still gone, he'll never come back again. Tears rolled down the negative guardian’s cheeks. He shook his skull and used his right palm to wipe the tears, it had been going like this these past two months. An endless cycle of putting the children to bed, going to bed himself, only to wake up in tears.   
Call him miserable, he really was, however, his babies shouldn´t see him like this. Both Noctis and Moon deserved a father that is not consumed by exaggerated guilt and sorrow. They are already too miserable, without him.  
He just laid on his bed for several more minutes, staring at the galaxy-like ceiling.  
Until he heard a loud crash.  
Which idiot makes such noise at three in the morning?! Nightmare ripped the blanket off himself, his tendrils sharpening, and made haste towards his children´s rooms.

Only to find both of them  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Empty.


End file.
